Louis
Louis is a molehog, and the best friend of Peaches. Biography A soft-spoken, timid molehog, Louis is always at the side of Peaches, faithfully staying close and ready to help. Louis first appears with Peaches in the forest, going towards the falls, where the teenagers hang out. Manny finds them and tells Peaches she shouldn't be out on her own. When Louis tries to point out that she isn't alone, Manny says that he doesn't count, as he is a 'weiner'. He later sneaks off to the falls with Peaches, despite his protests, and gets left behind when Manny finds her. Louis is later seen back near the falls, on a collapsing frozen waterfall, and is saved by Peaches, who he lovingly stares at. Peaches then carries him off on her trunk. Louis later overhears Peaches saying they weren't friends to Ethan and the The Brat Pack, which upsets him greatly. He lets Peaches know he heard her, then tunnels away. When Gutt beats the Sub-Zero Heroes to the continent, he takes Peaches, Ellie, and the rest of the herd hostage. Manny voluntarily came aboard Gutt's ship to exchange himself for his daughter, but Gutt went back on his word, stating Manny took everything from him and the callous captain intended to do the same when Louis stood up to the big ape. Amused, Gutt accepted Louis's challenge, telling Gupta to let the molehog have a weapon. Louis threw the weapon into the air, distracting everyone as he burrowed into the ice, popping up by Gutt and smashing a heavy piece of ice onto Gutt's foot. The pain distracted Gutt, enabling Peaches to escape as an all-out brawl between the Sub-Zero Heroes and the pirates ensued. In the end, Louis is finally allowed to hang out with The Brat Pack and Manny lets him and Peaches explore their new home, due to Louis' bravery. Appearance For the newest character, Louis (the first molehog main character in the series) in Ice Age: Continental Drift, animators completely reinvented his species design, as seen with many other new Ice Age characters in this film. Most notably, being his much shorter nose, reflecting the "hog nose" his species is known for, and his much longer, stylized spines on his head, creating a more creative and stylish hairdo. Not to mention his larger ears and his entire color scheme, made up of a grayish-brown belly; white face, muzzle, and arms; and his dark brown/black feet and spines; completely recreating his molehog predecesors of a nearly uniform reddish-brown body color. His overall appearance makes him look very similar to an African pygmy hedgehog, only with larger claws. Personality Louis seems to hold more likeable traits including: great dependability (as Peaches best friend), resourcefulness, calm under siege, intelligence (as he is referenced as a nerd), shyness (being "soft-spoken") and a tad bit of nervousness. As for being like this he is nicknamed 'Weiner' by Manny and the Opossum Brothers. Louis proves to be very loyal to Peaches, as he willingly ventures onboard Gutts ship and challenges him. He did not appear to be intimidated by Gutt, like most characters were. He enjoys digging, as shown when he says: Relationships Peaches Peaches is Louis's best friend, but he seems to have deeper feelings for her. He says she looks perfect, and his eyes will often go wide and soft when he stares at her. He risked his life to save Peaches at the end, even though she told Ethan Louis wasn't her friend and was friend-zoned, showing he is very loyal to her. He seems to have a very close relationship with Peaches, and is always by her side, in both the best and worst of times. He appears to be the voice of reason in their relationship, but doesn't fall short of his own slip ups every now and then.It is unknown if Peaches returns Louis's feelings for her and it seems more obvious she about louis affection for her and only just likes him back. Crash and Eddie The possum brothers tend to annoy Louis. When the large herd of animals is going towards the land bridge, he asks them how they are so happy all the time when the world was breaking apart. Crash tells him they are stupid, and squeezed his nose, going 'beep' at the same time. Louis didn't seem to care when they fell of the cliff. Manny Louis seems to have a fearful respect for Manny, as he calls him 'sir' when he is around. Louis was quite scared at the prospect of Manny finding out he and Peaches went against his wishes. Gutt Louis, unlike most other characters, did not appear to fear Gutt. He willingly went on board his ship and challenged him to a fight, not once showing signs of fear. The Brat Pack At first the teenagers dislike Louis, but after he saves the whole herd, they change their minds, with Steffie saying that she 'always liked him' and calling him 'Bravealicious'. Ellie Ellie was friends with Louis. She felt sorry for him when Peaches left him and said he wasn't her friend. Ellie also helped search for Louis when the continent was breaking up. Film role In Ice Age: Continental Drift, Louis makes his first appearance with his best friend Peaches. He's by her side to help with making it through her drama-filled life and through the breaking world as continents split. Louis saves the herd at the end of the film, by creating a diversion that could have killed him. He is the first mammal to show a crush on Peaches. Gallery Louis alone.png|A very alone and conflicted Louis. IA4- Along for the Ride.jpg|Louis clings onto Peaches as they follow Ellie to stable ground. Come on Louis, have a little fun.png|Peaches talking to Louis, telling him that "Ethan isn't cute, he's hot". IA4-Beep! (Louis- -.-; ).JPG|A slightly aggravated Louis being annoyed by Crash and Eddie. IA4- Louis (gotta love that cutie).JPG|Louis unsure how to react to a very spaztastic Crash and Eddie IA4- Peaches and Louis' Dance Scene- (We Are Family Muic Video).JPG|Louis dancing on Peaches' trunk. IA4- Louis Dangles For His Life On the Breaking Frozen Waterfall.JPG|Louis holds on to the frozen waterfall for dear life as it begins to crumble. IA4- Peaches to the Rescue!.JPG|Louis looks lovingly at Peaches, after she rescues him from the breaking frozen waterfall. ITS TO ADORABLE!.png|Louis's adorable face, starring at Peaches lovingly. 612251208d2f084dafa812aaaa1b8c86.jpg|"I'm sure he's fine." 5yAE8.png|"I'm a Molehog, my head's supposed to be underground, and my idea of fun isn't risking death so that you can meet some cute mammoth." References Category:Characters in Ice Age: Continental Drift Category:Male Category:Mammals